Rei Jang
Rei Jang, also known as Princess HyunBin, is the third daughter of Ryun Jang, previous king of SeoSeo. She is the consort of King JinWon, and is in the late stages of pregnancy in the first two seasons. Appearance Rei Jang has light blond hair in a short blunt bob haircut with straight bangs. Her eyes are primarily light blue, with a small hint of purple. Unlike most of the other characters in this story, her eyes are drawn without pupils. She is rarely seen smiling and usually displays a serious demeanor. Personality She is described as wise, a genius, perceptive, and decisive. She is in love with King JinWon, so she is aware that she needs to keep up the interest of the King, or else she would be discarded like all his other women. In order to do that, she makes wagers with him, being careful to keep their wins/losses very close. History Rei met Won Lee for the first time in SeoSeo, when he went along with his father to make a peace treaty between SeoSeo and GaGook. After she discusses their new visitor with her nephew RokHa Jang, he is called away by his mother. Rei is then approached by RokHa's father, the crown prince, who slaps her for trying to beguile his son. Won Lee watches the entire scene from a distance. Later that evening, both Rei and Won Lee find themselves banned from the night's big event because they are both children of consorts. They begin to talk to each other, and Won Lee tells her that he thought it was remarkable that she held her composure after the slap, and that they are very much alike because they hold a lot of pain inside. Won Lee offers to make a bet to see who does a better job enduring their miserable life by the next time they meet, but Rei declines. One year later, King Ryun Jang passes away and the crown prince succeeds him. The dead king's will grants the eastern half of SeoSeo to Rei in order to protect her and her mother, which enrages the new king. The king and an older sister eventually kill Rei's mother by poisoning her. The only protector Rei has left, RokHa, is sent away to school abroad. At Rei's most desperate moment she runs into Won Lee again, who is now the king of GaGook. He said he would have won that bet. They end up playing a game of rock/paper/scissors, which Rei wins, and her wish is that he takes her away from there. A few more years later, GaGook makes a request for an arranged marriage between Won Lee and Rei in the interest of peace. RokHa protests, but Rei tells him that it is okay. Season 1 Rei Jang, in the late stages of pregnancy, concedes to a waking King JinWon that she lost her latest bet with him, and his 30,000 gold coins are ready for him outside his chamber. He wonders why someone as perceptive as her would bet on GaGook's victory over Arisa when it was obvious that they would lose, and she replies that she was rooting for the nation of the man she loves. When he leaves, Rei threatens the woman in his bed to disappear or die. She is aware that if she behaved like all the other women seduced by the King, she would eventually be discarded herself. Season 2 Season 3 References